She's Leaving
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: At the end of season one, the last episode, when Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie think they'll be able to get rid of Zac's powers, Sirena is forced to say goodbye to David, thinking they're going back to the pod and are never going back on land. This is a one-shot about how David might have been feeling after finding out Sirena was supposedly leaving.


**A/N- So when I re-watched the first season earlier this year, an idea struck me and this is basically the result of that thought.**

David's P.O.V.

That was it, Sirena was leaving. She and Lyla walked away and then she walked through the door and disappeared outside. That was it, she was gone. The girl I was certain I had fallen in love with was gone and leaving my life forever. I'd never find anyone like her, anyone as special as her. There was something different about her, I hadn't figured it out yet and I'd never get the chance to now that she was leaving and going beyond my reach.

I turned back to my work, my only distraction but it didn't help. My mind kept wandering over to Sirena, her beautiful smile, her laugh, her enchanting voice. I couldn't get her out of my mind. Every time I tried to get back to work, my mind would automatically drift to the next show I was planning on doing, with Sirena.

There was no way I'd be able to find another singer, nobody could even come close to comparison with her, she was the only one I wanted to do the performances with, she was the only one I had ever wanted to do it with.

Carly caught on to the change in my demeanor. "David, are you okay?" she asked, her voice gentle.

"It's nothing," I tried to tell her.

"David, we've know each other since before grade one, I know something's wrong. What is it?"

"Well," I started, not even sure if I wanted to tell her yet, but I wanted to let someone know. She watched me, patiently waiting for a reply.

"David, are you okay?" she asked seriously, her tone was soft and caring, the tone she almost always talked with because of her caring personality.

"It's Sirena."

"Did you guys break up or something?"

"I guess so. She's going, moving far away. Going back to sea with her parents I guess, and she says we won't be able to talk even with the internet or in letters or anything. I don't know what to do," I found myself admitting.

"I've heard that time can heal anything. You want me to hold the fort so you can go home, relax or something. I can even close up for you if you'd like me to. You need time to yourself, you're hurting."

"I'll be okay, I just need a little time."

"David, how many times since she left have you found her on your mind."

"Only a couple times," I lied.

Carly raised an eyebrow, obviously seeing right through my lie.

"Almost constantly."

"Go home. I'll hold the fort and even open it in the morning for you."

"I can't leave you to do everything."

"I'll be fine. Just go."

"I'll still open in the morning."

"Fine, but don't come back until then, you need this time."

"Okay," I reluctantly agreed. I handed the keys over to Carly and she put them safely in her pocket. I started home.

The whole way there, the only thing on my mind was Sirena. Everything we'd ever done together floating through my mind, one thought right after the other. I felt lost. I felt alone. I'd been fine before her, I didn't feel like anything was missing but now that she was gone a huge gaping hole was left in my life and heart and I had nothing to fill it. She was the only one that would ever be able to fill it but she was gone now.

I sighed as I reached my house. I went right to my room so no questions could be asked of me. Nobody saw me enter and I stayed quiet so I could avoid any questions as to why I was home so early when I should have been at the cafe.

I didn't talk to anyone that night, before, during, and after dinner I avoided my parents' and Joe's gazes and their questions. I didn't know if I'd be able to talk about it yet without my voice cracking in the middle of my explanation, there was no doubt that Joe would make fun of me if that happened.

Almost immediately after dinner, I retired to my room. I couldn't stand to stay awake with just my thoughts of Sirena in my mind so I went to sleep early.

She was the only subject of my dreams that night. Dreams where she didn't have to leave, dreams where she could stay forever and not have to go back with her parents, dreams where we were together forever.

My mom woke me the next morning, I had to go head to the cafe and open up and get it ready to open. I trusted that Carly had taken care of everything last night but there were always things to do in the morning before I opened up.

I was getting everything ready for the day when I heard the door open up behind me. "Sorry, we're not opened yet," I spoke to the person. I couldn't get over losing Sirena, it all happened so fast, too fast.

"I'll wait."

I paused, it couldn't be, she'd gone away. I turned around, I had to make sure I wasn't hearing things, that the sweet and soft voice really was her's and not just my mind playing tricks on me, "Sirena," I said. She smiled at me as I turned to face her. "I don't understand," I paused, "I thought you were. . . does this mean?"

"I thought I'd stay a little bit longer if that's okay."

A bright and genuine smile crossed my face. "It's more than okay." I stepped forward and we kissed. I knew then that everything was going to be just fine, especially when we fell into each other's embraces. I felt like the luckiest person on earth, I hadn't lost her and we were still together and that was all I needed.

 **A/N - I know the ending is kind of cheesy, but I really don't know how to change it.**

 **Let me know what you thought, if you liked it or didn't and what I can improve on. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated so I know what to do to get better. Thanks for your time, peace out.**


End file.
